The Mercenary
by MorgothII
Summary: Bad is bad, good is good, right? WRONG! One night and a chance encounter will change Middleton and its famous heroine and her boyfriend... forever
1. Chapter 1

**The Mercenary Chapter 1**

**Hello all. This is my first Kim Possible Fanfic. Any and all FRIENDLY advice is welcomed! Now, please enjoy! **

A trio of masked gun men storm into an abandoned wood building. It is empty, but they still remain tense. "Did you think we lost her?" One of them pants, a short, rotund man. A tall man replies cautiously. "I think so," He says in a nasally voice. The third one remains silent.

A wooden plank creaks above them. All of them stare up at it. "Or maybe not," The third one says quietly. Then a red dot appears behind his head. With a popping sound, his head explodes into a bloody mess as the 7.62 mm bullet slams through it. The other two men stare in shock at the body. "You have other things to worry about," A voice taunts in the dark. The two stand back-to-back. They draw two snub-nose submachine guns. "Where is he?" The short ones says in a panic.

He never gets to hear the answer. A warm liquid splatters the back of his neck. He looks over his shoulder to see an arrow sticking out of the tall man's neck. "If I were you, I might want to run," The voice taunts again.

The short man panics and starts running, tossing the gun away from him.

**Outside the building**

"Ready Ron?" An excited red-headed teenager says. Her boyfriend, a plain-locking blonde with freckles, tries to put on a serious face. "Ready KP," He says, his pet Rufus giving a salute. However, the door swings open and a short man runs out, crying in panic. Kim and Ron look at each other for a moment before taking off after him. The athletic Kim Possible quickly runs way ahead of Ron Stoppable.

"Don't slow down! We are right behind you!" He pants. Ron doesn't see the line near the ground. Running at his full speed, his feet get tripped up with the wire. He slams into the ground, just hard enough to knock him out for a bit. Rufus is dizzy for a second, but he briefly sees a figure run past them. "Sorry kid, but that man is mine," He says.

Meanwhile, Kim rapidly gains on the gun man. _"What is he running from?"_ She asks herself. The man veers to the right, ducking into an alley. Kim follows him, who stops when he runs into a dead end. He spins around, a look of sheer terror on his face. Kim grins at the man. "Give it up," She says.

Suddenly she hears a new voice. "Sorry Red, but he is mine. Now, unless you want a slug in your right shoulder, I would suggest you get on the ground," The mysterious figure says. Kim appears to be complying, but suddenly backflips and kicks the shotgun out of his hands. She then follows up with a punch with her right fist to his jaw. But instead, he grabs the fist. "I wouldn't be so hasty if I were you. You are out of your league lady," He taunts. He gives a brief grunt of pain as she kicks him in the balls, making him loosen his grip on her fist. She tries to spin-kick him, but he drops to the ground, landing on all fours. "You have an impressive fighting style, Red," He taunts, crouching down on his feet, ready to spring. "But you will find mine to be more so," He finishes as he suddenly volts over her.

Before Kim realizes it, the man delivers a blow to her left shoulder, then a kick that sweeps her off her feet. She quickly recovers though. The man then smirks, having positioned himself near his quarry. He suddenly gabs said man. "Thanks for dance Red, but I got to go. See you next time," He taunts again, making a gentlemanly bow before firing a grapple gun to the rooftop, then quickly slashes the line once he gets up there.

Kim Possible just stands there, a look of a mixture of awe and shock on her face. _"Who is that man?"_ She thinks. Ron, who has recovered with a slight bruise on his chin, runs up. "What happened KP?" He asks. She tells him what happened. "You are telling me that someone was of your skill in martial arts? Who is that guy?" He asks, more than a bit dumbfounded. "That is what I want to know as well," She says.

"Damn it! We missed him!" Seethes an angry, and familiar, voice. Kim and Ron turn around to see the female equivalent to Nick Fury, Dr. Betty Director, leader of the organization known as Global Justice. With her are a score of well-armed agents. "Who is 'him'?" Ron asks.

Director sighs. "We have been after him for the past year. No one knows for sure his real name, if he even has one. He does have a lot of fake names. But we call him The Mercenary. Because his name is a dead give-away, he is more-or-less, a gun for hire. Very deadly. Works for the highest bidder, but won't break a contract for even more money. He never kills unless it is either needed or is his target. This is the third time we almost got to him, but he slipped away." Kim adds a note to that. "And he got that gun man. Why?"

The one-eyed woman shrugs. "We don't know. This isn't one of his usual contracts. This is the third one like this…" Director trials off, her single eye widening in shock. "Ok, I think you two should go. Ron, Kim, stay close to each other. Don't tell your families about this. And be careful," She says, a bit nervous.

Kim and Ron look at each other. They have never seen the Director this nervous since the time someone dyed her eye patch neon pink before she tried to go on a date. Kim breaks the silence. "What is going on?" She asks, not really wanting to know the answer.

"It is probably nothing. You two can go home. We'll take it from here," The women says/orders. Reluctantly, the crime-fighting duo leave the alley. Unknown to anyone around, the man Director called The Mercenary observes the teens. His captive is knocked out and gagged. Within his mind runs a mechanical-like thought process. _"There is something about those two that intrigue me. I wonder if they are aware of the whole story,"_ He muses. _"For now, I will keep my eyes on them. Until next time, Red and Yellow,"_ He chuckles to himself.

**And cliffhanger! What do you think? Please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mercenary Chapter 2**

**Holy cow! 3 reviews, 3 followers, 2 favorites, and 71 views in less than one day since being published?! You guys rock! I really do hope you enjoy this chapter! **

The man known as The Mercenary chuckles as he sees the unconscious short man being arrested by GJ agents. He had already grilled the man for all he knew. In exchange, he got to live, but he also had to tell the GJ interrogators the complete opposite of what happened.

Satisfied with his task, The Mercenary walks back to his bolt hole. It is a small, run-down house, or so it seems on the outside. On the inside, it is a soldier's dream home. The walls are covered with weapon racks. The Mercenary takes off the night's weapons: a _yumi_ bow, much like what the Samurai used; an M16 specially modified assault rifle; a Luger, and several knives.

He then turns on a custom-made computer. He checks his e-mails. Mostly spam, discount offers, news reports. Then he comes across a news report that makes him stop. It was from last year. _"Drakken almost took over the world?! I never thought that clown could ever do something remotely close, aside from screwing up the few good ones," _The Mercenary thinks to himself.

Intrigued, the young man clicks on it. Apparently he tried to use toy robots to do so, but at the last moment was foiled by a red-headed teenager. The Mercenary raises an eyebrow when he sees the picture of the teen. Aside from the suit, she looks exactly like the girl he had just fought. _"Hmmm, her name is Kim Possible. I'll remember that,"_ He muses, filing that nugget of information away for later.

Then a ping comes from his computer. He sees that there is a new e-mail. He scans it. A new contract. But not just for him. Ten others have gotten it. He snorts at the list. Wanna-be gunslingers, all of them.

As he reads it, his eye twitches slightly. _"I know he is a sick bastard, but what the hell is this? No way will I work anymore with this piece of šūdas. In fact, I think I better do something about it," _He decides, his mind already working on a plan. He shuts down his computer and decides to pick out his weapons.

A G-11 assault rifle, stolen from a German military base. The gun fires cassless ammunition, making for a simpler design and ease of use. He packs his bag full of disposable magazines for the gun. He takes his trusty Lugar pistol and eight magazines. He also packs several grenades. As a close up weapon he brings a dirk. Once all his equipment is packed, The Mercenary locks his door and heads out. _"Let's hope I get there first before they collect that bounty,"_ He prays.

**Middleton High School….**

"I'm telling you KP, there is something weird about this," Ron says. Kim sighs. "No kidding. I had Wade look up everything about this guy. I think he should be done very soon," She says as the dynamic duo start to walk home. Just at that moment Kimmunicator goes off. "What's the sitch Wade?" She asks.

On the screen, the young super-computer genius is reading through some pages. "Yeah, I pulled up everything I could find and then some. Kim, this man is an utter badass, for a lack of better words. I mean, he has killed thousands of people, though most seem to be rival gang, cartel, or terrorist members. He has, oddly enough, a strong ethical code. He once killed a partner for rapping a women. In fact, he has only ever done 100 missions with partners, and 75 of them ended up being killed by him for violating his ethic codes. Recently however, he has been doing unpaid hits on men, in addition to paid contracts. Kim, this guy seems to be very bad news. I'll keep you updated. Wade, out," He says as the screen of the PDA goes off. The duo look at each other. Before either of them speaks, a Hispanic person casually walks up to them.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to be _Senorita _Possible?" He asks with a South American accent. Instantly alert, Kim replies hesitantly. "Yes, I am. What do you need?" She asks. The man smiles widely as he speaks. "My boss wanted to send you a message. _Buenos Noches_," With that, the man pulls out a snub-nosed pistol and is about to shoot the duo at near point-blank range. The teens instinctively close their eyes, waiting for the unavoidable bang of a gun being fired. They hear it.

But they realize they are still alive. Kim opens her eyes to see the man looking down at his chest with a startled expression as a red spot slowly grows. A familiar voice is heard hissing to the would-be killer. "I think you meant to you. Naktinis maurai," The Mercenary growls.

The man slumps to the ground. Shocked, the crime-fighting teens look at the man, expecting him to kill them as well. After all, wasn't he supposed to be a killer for hire? But what they here next startles them. "Come with me if you want to live, vaikai," He says, his normally accent-less English replaced with the accent of a Slavic nature.

Before they can protest, several gunshots are heard from behind them. "Quickly vaikai!" The Mercenary shouts, holstering his Luger and pulling out the G11. He fires a three round burst, then a second one. The stunned teenagers just stand there in shock. "Move it!" The man barks, irritated. That gets them going. I left a car running. Get in it and if I am not there in two minutes, DRIVE!" He shouts, firing a single shout and nailing a gunman in the heart. He starts firing at full auto, laying down suppressive fire.

Then his gun clicks. He growls as he rips out the empty magazine and slams in a new one, cocking the gun. Once the first round of the magazine is in the gun, he aims. But then he sees an empty car. Swiveling his upper body so he was pointing at the car, he fires three three-round bursts into it, hoping to set off the gasoline inside.

His hope is granted, for a massive explosion is made. Using the smoke as a cover, he ducks and runs towards where he had parked the car. When he sees that the teens are in the car, he almost smiles as he gets in. "Hang on vaikai, this will get a bit bumpy," He warns, slamming down the gas pedal. With the tires screeching, the car zooms off, leaving the remaining gunmen behind.

For five minutes no one says a word. Then the red-head speaks. "What the heck is going on?!" Kim demands. "There is a bounty on your head, Red. Yours and Yellow back there. It seems you have pissed off someone. And that someone is a very powerful man. Don't worry, the bounty is only on you two. The contract said that if anyone in your family was harmed or killed, there would be no payment," The Mercenary finally replies. "And those guys were…..?" Ron prompts.

"Enforcers of the infamous San Paulo Delgado, leader of one of the major drug cartels in Columbia. There are others though who were offered the contract. I believe you will know at least one of them," He answers.

"I was also offered it, but declined it. So for now, I am taking you two to a safe location. That is what we are doing," He continues. However, The Mercenary underestimates Kim Possible. "Two things. First of all, it is not Red, it is Kim. Kim Possible. Second, this kind of sitch is not the kind I run away from. So either you will help us, or I am kicking your butt and getting there myself," The red-head exclaims, making her position clear. Frustrated, The Mercenary sighs. "Fine, after all, you don't even know his name, let alone where he is. Just give me a second. I have some old friends interested in grinding an ax," He grimly chuckles.

**Somewhere in Eastern Europe….**

A remote mansion that looks heavily guarded is all that surrounds the nearby area. Inside it is the man known for calling hits on famous people. _"Damn it! The smug bastard outdid me! Just like his family has been with my family! Well, I know _**Just**_ how to deal with him!"_ The man chuckles as he posts an even bigger bounty on The Mercenary's head.

**And done! What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mercenary Chapter 3**

**Hello hello hello again! Man, I can't believe that you guys find this story good. My stories seem to be so-so to me. But enough of that. I hope you enjoy! Also, anyone care to guess what country The Mercenary is from?**

**North Carolina…..**

It had been 12 hours since Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had their narrow brush with death. Currently they were renting two rooms in a motel. The Mercenary pretended to be Ron's uncle and booked the room for a few nights.

Outside, The Mercenary is speaking rapidly in a mixture of his native language and English on a cellphone. The man in his mid-twenties holds a cigarette in his free hand. Kim and Ron are listening to him with some interest as he gets more flustered.

"So the fact I had to haul your ass out of the fire suddenly means nothing now?! You don't feel at least a small bit of a commitment to assist me after I got you out of Cuba by faking your death? Well, forget you too!" The Mercenary snarls as he hangs up. He puts the phone down and sits in one of the chairs outside. He puts the light cigarette in his mouth and smokes furiously. Even though they are inside, Kim and Ron can hear him muttering about what he will do if he ever finds that man again.

The blonde teen looks at his long-time friend and now girlfriend. "KP, I am scared right now. First we are told that this man is dangerous, and then he says he is here to protect us? Do you think we can trust him?" He asks her. The red-headed teen sighs. "Well, I don't think we really have a choice at the moment. So far though, I think he is honest about protecting us. I mean, he had a chance back there to kill us, but instead saved us. I think that, at least for now, we trust him," Kim replies.

Ron is about to say something in return when the duo hear The Mercenary speaking on the phone again. "Yes, I need traveling arrangements for three people. Make sure it isn't public, I am carrying weapons. Yeah, I can talk to you about it tonight. Where do you want to meet? The same place? Ok, got it. See you tonight," The Mercenary chuckles as he hangs up. He then knocks on the door Ron and Kim are sharing. "I got good news. I think I found someone willing to make traveling arrangements. I'll have to take the two of you out shopping for a dress for you," He says pointing at Kim, "and a suit for you," He finishes, pointing at Ron.

The two look at each other before looking back at the man. "What for?" Ron asks. The Mercenary gives a shark-like grin. "Why, because we are going to a dance club tonight!" He says, removing the sunglasses, hat, and bandette that he had been wearing around the lower half of his face, along with the baseball cap. When the two see their protectors face, they are rather stunned. They both pictured him as being a scarred brute, but instead they see something different.

The Mercenary has bright blue eyes, a light twinkle of amusement reflected in it. Aside from a small scar on his right cheek, his face is unmarked. His hair is a mess of dark brown hair. He grins, showing near-perfect teeth. "Don't worry about costs, it is all on me."

**That night….**

The trio stand outside the entrance to the dance club. A glowing neon sign says 'The Old Haunt'. A lean Irish bouncer stands in front. "Ron, stop fidgeting with your tux," Kim Possible chides her boyfriend. Tonight the red-head is a stunning beauty. She wears a simple blue dress, much like the one she had worn when she was briefly undercover during Drakken's whole take-over-the-world plan. Ron wears a simple black tux. "Remember, act like you are twenty-one and twenty-two. Your names are Madeline Accomplishable and Bill Haltable. Tonight they are having a karaoke thing. You two pick a song and sing it, while I'll meet up with my contact. Try not to attract attention to yourselves, ok?" The Mercenary reminds them. Ron gives a mock salute. "Sir yes sir!" He says in an attempt at humor.

When they reach the entrance door, the bouncer stops them. "Look, boyo, I am afraid that we are booked tonight. Come back another night," He says, a slight accent giving away his heritage. The Mercenary is unphased, however, and simply looks at the man. "We're here to see Senor Amigo," He says, slipping two hundred bucks as well. The bouncer takes the money and nods. "Oh, of course, you are on the list. Silly me. Enjoy your night at 'The Old Haunt'," He says, holding the door open.

The trio step inside. Rather loud noise is being played while people either order drinks or dance to music. The Mercenary quickly scans the crowd before finding his contact. "Ok, I found him. Remember, stick to the plan," He says. Then he starts making his way to the private booth near the back of the club. "Ah, how are you my old friend?" A man in his mid-fifties greets The Mercenary. "Senor Amigo," The Mercenary speaks. "Come, come, and sit. Allow me to pay for a drink, eh?" The Panamanian offers the man. He is about to decline it, but then realizes that it might be the last one for some time. "Some vodka, if you mind," He orders. Senor Amigo orders a bourbon.

While waiting for the drinks, The Mercenary takes a look around. "My, you really have improved this place, haven't you?" He remarks, clearly impressed by the number of people simply present. Amigo shrugs his shoulders. "But this is thanks to you, my friend. After all, you're the one who helped me start all over!" He chuckles. Then he gets to business. "So what can I do, Merc?" He asks, using The Mercenary's nickname. He also is one of the very few who actually know his real name.

"I need a plane to get to Europe. A non-stop flight, closest airport on the mainland. I will need three seats, and be able to carry my weapons. Do you think you can pull some strings to do so?" He asks his old friend. Senor Amigo takes a sip of his drink, a look of concentration on his face. Then he answers. "I think I can. Why the extra seats though?" He asks, knowing that having one partner for a job is a rarity for The Mercenary, let alone two.

The man sighs. "I think you know." The Panamanian's eyes widen. "You mean you are protecting Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?! Oh-no," Amigo realizes. "What?" The Mercenary asks. "The same man has now placed a bounty on your head. The reward money is huge," He confides. "How much?" Amigo shakes his head. "Trust me, you don't want to know," He says, trying to end the topic. The Mercenary instead gives him a look. "Fine. Eight billion for your head, plus a huge bonus for the rest of your body AND your two, ah, wards," Amigo finally admits.

At this, The Mercenary whistles. "Ok, that is a lot of money. Crap, now most of villain community will be after me. Plus roughly half of the world's nations. Oi vey," He sighs. "You know, you could always retire," Amigo offers. But The Mercenary shakes his head sadly. "And do what? I can't exactly quit, even once this thing is over. But, back to the topic at hand. Can you get me that flight?" The Mercenary asks his closest friend and contact. "For you, my comrade, I do anything. I have a plan waiting. It is a military transport. The troops are being deployed for a war game exercise near France. I can get you on board. It is about fifteen minutes away," Amigo says with a small smile.

Before The Mercenary can continue, he hears clapping coming near the stage. He turns around and sees Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable standing there. "Listen," He whispers to his colleague. The song they picked is 'Ain't no mountain high enough'.

Ron takes the first line: "Listen Baby. Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, Ain't no river wide enough baby."

Then Kim replies in the song. "IF you need me call me no matter how far." "Don't worry baby," Ron chirps in. Kim then continues. "Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry."  
At this they both sing together. "Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough, Ain't no mountain low enough, Ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you…"

While the couple continue the song, The Mercenary turns back to Amigo. "So, can you promise me that the military will give us a free flight to France? I don't care if we might have to jump out over the country, just want to know if we can get there," He asks. Amigo nods.

Once the duo finish, everyone stands up and claps. Kim and Ron take a bow and then step off the stage. The Mercenary almost gives a rare, full smile when Amigo stiffens and taps his shoulder. "Merc, trouble at the door," He says pointing. Three huge men, hired muscle, have barged in. The Mercenary reaches down for his hidden Lugar pistol. "Tell your contacts to ready the plane. And get the kids out to the car. Now!" The Mercenary orders, the killing soldier within him taking over.

The three drug cartel enforcers are unaware of what they started as they pull out handguns, two of them Glock 18s, one of which has a 50-round drum magazine, the other a regular magazine. The leader has a Desert Eagle. When the people see the guns, the majority panic and flee the building. The leader turns to his two cohorts. "Find 'em!" The one with the normal Glock magazine suddenly cries out and goes down with a red stain over where his heart should be.

"Yo, f***ers! Over here! Come get me you bitch-and-a-half!" The Mercenary taunts, trying to create a diversion. It works rather too well. The one with the large magazine switches his pistol to full auto and starts firing at the general direction of the Slavic man. He ducks behind an upturned table, the 9mm bullets smashing splinters around him. He waits and pops up to fire two shots when there is a brief lull before ducking back down. While both gunmen open fire, The Mercenary sees Kim and Ron being led out through a secret back door. "Come my friend!" Amigo shouts.

Needing no further prompting, the man sprints towards his friend, who slams the heavy metal door shut behind him. "That should hold them for a few minutes. Quick, get to your car. I will tell them that you are coming. Drive! Don't stop!" He shouts.

With a nod, The Mercenary thanks Amigo for his help. Then the three pile into the car and drive off. Ron looks out back and turns to The Mercenary. "Um, we got company," He warns. The Mercenary looks back briefly to see five cars chasing his. "Take over," He tells Kim as he pulls out his Lugar and all his spare magazines. As the red-headed teen starts to drive, The Mercenary starts to get ready to fire when all of a sudden, lights start twinkling as the cartel enforcers open fire.

**And end! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the rest of the car chase scene will continue…..in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and review! Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mercenary Chapter 4**

**Hello! Wow, either this is a decent story, or you all are gluttons for punishment! **** Well, so I don't bore ya'll to tears, I will release the nationality of our favorite villain/hero/gun-for-hire in the story.**

Several pistol rounds slam into the empty trunk of The Mercenary's car. Up front, Ron Stoppable ducks underneath the seat while Kim Possible steers the car while it goes at top speed. The Mercenary cocks the Lugar pistol, which had seen service in World War II (with a different owner, of course), and points it towards the lead car. He aims the sight along the barrel, and lightly squeezes the trigger. The 9mm round spins out of the barrel, and is quickly followed by three more. One hits the road, another hits the driver's side mirrors. The third one, however, hits the front left tire. With a loud pop, it breaks, the car veers to the left before skidding into a ditch. The remaining cars are still close-by.

The Mercenary fires off the remaining five rounds of the clip. Several of them smash into one of the car's engine and causes it to start smoking. Ejecting the now-empty magazine, he slams in a fresh one and cocks it again. He sees a gunman exposing a large amount of his upper torso while trying to get a better shot of one of the rear tires. The Mercenary, knowing that to stop now would mean instant death, quickly aims at the gunman. With a single shot, the expert killer nails the cartel enforcer in the head, killing him.

Now the car with the smoking engine stops, no longer having any power. The one with the dead gunman speeds up, the driver appearing to intend to ram the cars together. However, The Mercenary is not out of tricks just yet. He prays that this works as he pulls out an old, British-style 'sticky grenade' out from a bag with his weapons. He removes the cover, pulls the pin to arm it, and then quickly tosses it out at the car.

The Columbian man smirks as he quickly closes the gap between his car and the target. Then a look of befuddlement shows on his face as he sees an oddly-shaped object thrown at him. He is even more shocked when it sticks to the hood.

A few seconds later, the grenade explodes, killing the driver. The flaming hulk of the car flips over before landing on the road on its roof. But now three more cars have joined the chase. The Mercenary sees them and curses. "Kim, when I tell you to floor it, do it!" He shouts as he holsters his pistol. "Ron, do you see the rifle?" HE asks the blonde boy, the heat of the moment making his Lithuanian accent be more apparent. "Yeah, I got it sir," Ron replies, handing to the gunman his G-11 assault rifle.

Once he has cocked the first round of the currently-loaded 50-round magazine, he pops out and shouts towards the car. "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" The Mercenary says, firing at full-auto. The currently lead car runs head-first into the hail of bullets. The deadly rounds slam through the windshield and thud into the bodies of the occupants, killing or fatally wounding all inside. A second car suffers a similar fate.

Up front, Kim does her best to block out the signs of gunfire behind her. The last thing she needs is to be distracted on a chase like this. She is still wearing the blue dress from the club. When she sees the lights of a military airfield, she grins. "Hey Ron, I think we're home free," She says.

With a terrible sense of timing, a series of lucky pistol rounds destroy the two back wheels of The Mercenary's car. A shotgun slug hits home near the fuel tanks, rupturing them. Gasoline starts to trail behind them. "EVERYONE OUT! Kim, pull over and get you and Ron on that base. Don't stop for me!" He orders, tossing the bag of weapons to the red-head's sidekick/boyfriend. Once Kim uses the emergency break to stop the car, the trio pile out of the disabled transport. The pursuing cars quickly speed up, forming a circle around the group.

This pisses off The Mercenary, who tosses his rifle to the side. "Come on you mišrūnai! Fight me like men!" He challenges the drug enforcers. The over-confident thugs swarm out of their cars, some having brass knuckles on their fists, others have knives or just plain old fists. With a guttural yell, The Mercenary charges at the group. A big thug with a brass knuckle swings the fist holding it towards the left side of the Lithuanian, expecting to feel the thud of metal hitting flesh.

The Mercenary, however, has absolutely no intent whatsoever of giving the man as such. He dodges and grabs the extended arm. He puts it into a joint-lock and with a grimace twists it, causing it to point in an unnatural position. The thug lets out a shrill scream before blacking out from the pain. Then a man with a knife stabs into the lower left side of The Mercenary's back. But he just simply grunts as he spins around, knife still embedded in his back, and slams his fist into the man's nose, breaking it and sending bone splinters into the brain.

Meanwhile, five of the thugs have surrounded Kim and Ron. The red-headed teen takes a defensive stance, even though she is still wearing her dress. Ron takes a Kung-Fu stance. The thugs at once rush the two teens. Ron tries a flying kick. His foot connects with the chest of one of the goons. But the man doesn't even flinch. Ron falls to the ground, embarrassed. "Ok, new plan," He mutters to himself.

Meanwhile, the world-famous heroine is surrounded by the other four. The first one to try to tackle her winds up with a broken jaw as she kicks him in the jaw, hard. The stunned man falls backward. With a quick series of punches, a second goon falls face-forward. The reaming two drug enforcers now warily circle around the teen.

The Mercenary, bleeding from several cuts to his back, picks up a thug over his head with both hands. With a massive yell, he slams the man onto his thigh, breaking his back. Another goon jumps at him. The Mercenary is unphased, however, and simply grabs him by the throat. With a simple application of pressure, he snaps the man's neck. As he tosses the corpse away, however, his disabled car is hit by a green bolt of plasma. The fuel tank is lit up, causing a large explosion.

The Mercenary turns to see a former, one-time partner of his. "Shego," He growls. "Aron," She snarks back at him. The Mercenary takes out the knife that was embedded in his back and tosses it at the thug Ron was facing. Ron was being pounded into dirt when suddenly the man grabs the back of his throat before collapsing onto Ron, trapping him.

The two foes charge at each other. Shego tries to connect a plasma fist with The Mercenary's head, but he dodges and does a slide-kick. Shego, having seen this trick once before, flips over him and kicks out at him. The boot of her green-and-black outfit connects with part of his back. The Mercenary grunts, shrugging off the pain. He can't ignore the regular punch she throws, connecting with his left side. "Sorry, 'Merc', but Kimmie is mine," Shego taunts as he grabs his side with his right hand.

With a final spin kick, Kim Possible knocks out the last two goons. "A little help here, KP?" Ron asks, still stuck. Kim briefly eyes the fight going on, but then rushes over to her trapped boyfriend. Once Ron is free, the two pause to catch their breath.

With a quick right hook, The Mercenary knocks Shego backward. The mint-skinned villainess quickly gets back up. The two stare off at each other. The two share a look that Kim and Ron are unable to fully understand. "I can kill you right now," Shego warns. The Mercenary snorts at this. "You could, but I don't think you will," He quietly says, his English being accent-less again. Then something happens that shocks Ron and Kim. Shego walks up to The Mercenary, her hands in a normal state, and gives him a hug and a peck on the cheek. Shego whispers something, then runs off.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron just stare with their lower jaws hanging. "What was that?" A stunned Kim asks her boyfriend. "I have no idea KP," He replies. They watch as The Mercenary (slightly) limps over to them. He picks up with discarded G11 rifle and more ammunition for it. "Come on, we need to get on that plane,"" He says.

After that, it is a blur for the trio as they board a C-17 with 100 army paratroopers. The Mercenary lies down on a blanket. "It's going to be several hours. Better let your folks know that you are safe," The Mercenary says, closing his eyes so as to avoid being asked about what happened, or what happened that time in Budapest.

Kim quickly pulls out her kimmunicator. First she finds Wade. After giving a quick run-through of what was happening, he connect the duo to their families. Once they are reassured that they are safe (for the moment), Kim hangs up on the PDA. The duo curl up together to get some shut-eye, wondering more and more about their companion.

**Back at the Club…..**

The bodies of the bouncers who worked for Senor Amigo lie motionless on the floor of the mangled club. In a secret room, Amigo quickly finishes an e-mail to several people. It says a simple message: _'Merc en-route. Gather everyone'_. With that, Senor Amigo sends it.

"Ah, Senor Amigo. My boss wanted to speak to you," A robotic voice echoes. The Panamanian turns around to see a large robotic form standing in the shadows. "And what does 'he' say?" Amigo asks, knowing what will happen next.

The robotic man lifts an arm up, which morphs into a cannon of some sort. "This," It says. With that, a glowing white ball flies out and hits Amigo in the center of the chest. Then the robotic enforcer turns around.

Behind him, Senor Amigo's mouth is open in a soundless scream. The glowing energy ball compresses his innards together near the center. As the pain become more unbearable, suddenly everything flies outward in a gory explosion. The Mercenary does not know it, but the noose has now tightened around his next further.

**HKII: Sorry, wrote this at midnight. Please review! Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mercenary Chapter 5**

**Hey, welcome back to this chapter. Heads up, not much action, more of personal type stuff.**

**I would like to say something for all the people who have reviewed, read, followed, and favorited my fanfic. Thanks you **_**sooooo**_** much. Currently I am fighting for my sanity because of stress and fighting the return of my depression. I feel like a failure, losing my confidence in myself as well as my girlfriend, feeling like a terrible friend, and an overall burden. These days I have only been able to be relaxed and care-free in my fanfiction stories. All this feedback really means so much to me. Maybe it seems trivial, but for me this means **_**soooooooo**_** much. It helps me feel wanted when people review/pm saying how much they love my fanfics and to please update. I know I sound like I am a super-old man, but for me, I feel like an old dog in a puppy's body. God bless all of you.**

**Now, getting away from the emotional portion, back to intro. I plan on updating weekly. So without further ado, on with the story!**

With a groan, The Mercenary stretches his sore back. It has been several hours and are about halfway to Germany. While Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were snuggled up together napping, the medic on the plan had treated to The Mercenary's wounds. They are mostly light ones, not really fatal. But damn, they sure as hell sting.

After checking and cleaning his Lugar pistol and his H&amp;K G11 assault rifle, The Mercenary turns to look at the sleeping forms of Kim and Ron. Despite his outward appearance of a hardened, emotionless killer, The Mercenary can't help but smile at the couple. It is a small smile, of course.

Quietly he pulls out his highly modified laptop, which is able to hack into any Wi-Fi channel for 25/8 Internet access. He pulls up a secret email account, one that hasn't been used in a long time. He briefly cocks an eyebrow when he sees a message from a few hours ago. He opens it. The message reads:

_We have gathered at our base. We got some of our armor already there, a few heavies en route. Having scouts trying to confirm the location of specified target. Just received word. Bad news. Your friend Senor Amigo was executed by target's enforcer._

The Mercenary re-reads the last line over several times. A link to a happier part of his life, gone. His left hand twitches slightly as a cold rage courses through his body. He replies with a simple message: _Understood. Will give further info of ETA when in Poland._

With that, he closes the screen and puts the small computer away. _'Amigo, my old mate, you will be avenged,'_ The Lithuanian man promises. He stretches out on his make-shift bed and closes his eyes to give the impression of sleep. But a soft, fake cough shows that someone isn't fooled. Mentally sighing, he opens his eyes and sees Kim and Ron looking at him. "Spill," The red-headed teenager says, giving the infamous puppy-dog pout. The Mercenary stretches. "What do you want to know?" He sighs, being too tired at the moment to attempt to resist.

"First off, what did Shego call you?" Ron asks. The Mercenary gives another sigh. "Well, since we are going to be together for some time, I guess I should give you my name, at least. Aron. My real name is Aron, but I prefer 'The Mercenary' or 'Merc'," Aron says. The two teens look at each other briefly. "And what is with this guy trying to kill us? Not the drug lord, but the name of the one who put out this bounty?" Kim asks, a serious look on her face.

"Honestly, no one knows his true name. Some call him the 'Butcher Devil'. Others call him similar words. I call him Jack," Aron says. "Why Jack?" Kim asks. With a small smile, The Mercenary explains. "Short for Jackass," He chuckles. "Aside from that, why did he put a bounty on KP and my heads?" Ron asks.

"Jack is an extremely wealthy man, with no morals or ethics. It is said that when he was eleven he killed his whole family with a fork, a knife, and a spoon. He entered a large gang as a lowly goon, hired muscle. He advanced both with his skills and his slitting the throats of any rivals. Eventually, he took over and slowly expanded into major companies, even governments. There are few places where he doesn't have some sort of power. Because of that, he is a MAJOR criminal kingpin," Merc explains.

A confused Kim asks the next question. "But why doesn't GJ do anything about it?" The Mercenary scoffs at the mention of the name. "Cause in reality, he funds 'Global Justice'. He has made himself virtually untouchable to nearly any threat. Except for the two of you. Kimberly Possible and her boyfriend, Ronald Stoppable. You two are the only people who are truly untouchable to corruption by him. You are his greatest threat. And because of that, he has hired some of the world's deadliest drug lords, gunmen, and assassins in the world," He informs the crime-fighting duo.

Ron is about to ask a question when The Mercenary answers. "The reason I am here, as I said, is to protect you. I swear to you on my life and honor that so long as I live, no harm shall come to either of you," The Mercenary pledges boldly. Kim reaches out and gives a friendly hug. "Thank you Aron. Now, get some sleep. You look half dead," She orders the young man. Knowing her stubbornness, he just nods and curls up in his bed, falling into a (light) sleep.

Now the duo look at each other. "Ok, I get the whole two mercenaries knowing each other and all, but Shego?!" Ron exclaims quietly to his girlfriend. Kim shrugs. "I know, but you got to admit, that is gonna be one heck of a story, huh?" The red-head says. "Fine, that is true. But speaking about stories, do you think he is still hiding some things from us?" The blonde asks Kim. "Yes, but I get a feeling that it is more about there being a personal thing in this. Did you notice how he acted to hearing GJ's name? It was like with Gemini, but more than sibling issues."

Suddenly the two look at each other with a small grin. "Wade!" They whisper/shout at the same time. Kim whips out her signature Kimmunicator and activates it. Wade is already aware of the whole thing, along with the Possibles and Stoppables, still looks concern.

"Wade, can you look up everything on a Lithuanian man named Aron?" The crime-fighting teen asks. "One sec," The computer whiz replies as he uses his computers. After a few minutes, Wade reads his results. "Aron, last name has been removed. Born in 1988, single. Wow, this kid has quite the track record," He whistles. "Go on," Kim prompts the stunned youth. 'Says his entire village was wiped out by a gang. He was the only person not accounted for. He disappeared for six months, then got caught on camera for shop-lifting. Then he has just disappeared," Wade finishes.

Ron's eyes widen when he sees a picture of the twelve-year old missing person profile. Sure, the scar isn't there, and there is an age difference, but maybe…

"Thanks Wade. You rock," Kim says as she turns off the Kimmunicator. Turning to her boyfriend, she gives him a peck on the cheek before getting up. "Come on, let's see if we can use the bathrooms to change," She says.

The duo quickly change in the two bathrooms in the C-17. They come out wearing their signature black tops and grey cargo pants. Several hours later, The Mercenary is awake and double checking his gear. While doing so, he speaks to his charges. "In about an hour, we are going to sky-dive out of the plan and land near Berlin. I got another ride to get us to a safe house in Poland. When we get there, I will let you know what the plan will be from there. We all good?" He asks.

Kim has a big grin on her face at the mention of sky-diving, one of her favorite activities, along with cheerleading and crime-fighting. Ron looks slightly uncomfortable, being not quite so much excited about sky-diving.

The trio then use the rest of the time checking the chutes, and before they know it, they are near the drop zone. The C-17 slows down and the rear ramp is lowered. The Mercenary flashes Kim and Ron a rare, childish-like smile. "Race you to the finish," HE says. Kim, her Kimness kicking in, takes the challenge. "You are so on," She replies.

"See ya down there," The Mercenary says, still not wearing a chute. "BANZAI!" He shouts as she jumps off the plane. The teen duo looks at each other. "Did he," Kim starts. "Jump off the plane without a parachute? Yes, yes he did," An equally stunned Ron says. Not wanting to find out Aron went splat, they jump out.

After enjoying the thrill of free falling (at least, Kim did), the two pull the cords to their parachutes, and slow their descent. When the two reach the ground, they look around till they see a floating Merc grinning while hovering a few feet of the ground. "Gravity boots, prototypes," He reveals.

**Inside Berlin…**

"So Aron, where is this ride of yours?" Ron asks, a wee bit nervous. "Relax Ron, She should be here any moment," The Mercenary replies. The trio are sitting in a café, drinking some coffee. Kim just closes her eyes and reclines on the chair.

A few floors up on a building across the street, a man with a sniper rifle lines up the cross hairs with the center of the red-haired teen's head, the laser pointing right between her eyes. He exhales as he ever so slowly squeezes the trigger…..

**And done! Evil cliffhanger, I know, but I had too. Sorry for the poorer quality, next chapter should be more improved. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mercenary Chapter 6**

**Previously…..**

_Kim just closes her eyes and reclines on the chair. A few floors up on a building across the street, a man with a sniper rifle lines up the cross hairs with the center of the red-haired teen's head, the laser pointing right between her eyes. He exhales as he ever so slowly squeezes the trigger….._

The Mercenary's eyes widen at the red beam. "KIM!" He shouts as he tackles the red-head. A moment later, the sharp report of a rifle is heard as a bullet streaks past where Kim Possible was sitting. "KP!" Her concerned boyfriend shouts, diving towards her. The Mercenary scans the area, looking for something.

"Shit," He mutters. Kim looks at him. "What's wrong? Aside from a sniper?" The teen asks. "Not just a sniper. _The_ sniper. The deadliest one in the world. The Berlin Butcher. A sociopathic killer so skill confidant in his shooting that he never uses a silencer. Stay down," The Mercenary orders. He sees the fact that his bag is by the overturned table, which he left his G11 rife in. Knowing that it would be suicidal to try to get it. Luckily, he has his Lugar still with him. Drawing it, he turns to Ron and Kim. "If you see a man in a vehicle pull up, shout 'Lilly pad'. Only follow him to the vehicle if he says 'Lollipop'. He is the man who will give us a ride. If I am not out in five to ten minutes, tell him to get driving," He adds.

With that, The Mercenary crawls towards the building The Berlin Butcher is hiding. He sees a masked gun man guarding the rear door to the building. The Mercenary takes a deep breath before charging at the man. With a deft flick of his wrist, he draws his dirk and, with a quick throw, buries it into the throat of the guard. With a muted shriek, he crumples to the ground, hands still trying to remove the blade.

Storming inside the room, he sees a set of stairs. When he reaches the next floor, he sees something bad. The Columbian drug cartel gunman have joined up with The Butcher, and about a half-score of them are guarding him. With little time, The Mercenary draws his Lugar and fires a shot. "FOR FREEDOM!" He shouts, the first bullet drilling a hole through the forehead. A second goon goes down with three bullet wounds in his chest. With the last two rounds hitting the wall, the magazine is empty. The remaining goons draw their own weapons and take up fighting posts while The Mercenary reloads his pistol.

**Outside…..**

Kim pokes her head out of the table. "What's going on?" She wonders. Ron pulls her back to cover when another two score of cartel enforcers charge out. They are much well-armed then last time. They carry H&amp;K MP5 and M16 assault rifles. "Get ready Ron," Kim warns her boyfriend. The two give each other a quick kiss, thinking that this is it.

Then a sound is heard. An engine. Kim looks behind them to see two WWII half-tracks racing towards them. A flash of light is seen on the bigger of the two as a tracer whizzes pass them. The MG 42 provides covering fire as ten German soldiers flood out. Eight have bolt-action rifles. Four Mauser Gewehr 98 rifles, and the other four have the shorter Kar 98 carbines. One with the symbol of a medic on his helmet carries an MP 40, the last, the squad leader, carries a Sturmgewehr 44 assault rifle.

Kim, rather shock, shouts out the code word Aron had told her. "Lily Pad!" The squad leader turns to her. "Lollipop!" He replies with the proper code. He looks around briefly. "Where is Aron?" He asks with a slight accent to his English. "Inside the building. He told KP and me to wait for him," Ron explains.

He quickly turn to his men. "Form a firing line. Driver, have the MG gunner focus on the building. Riflemen, fix bayonets," The man orders. With a yell, the Columbian thugs charge towards the overturned tables. With a hand gesture, the soldiers open fire. Half a dozen men instantly fall dead, with a seventh clutching an injured leg.

As the rifle men fire off another volley, the squad leader turned to Kim and Ron. "Get inside the scout half-track. Tell the gunner to get ready to fire at these drug cartel scum. After all, we got orders from up top," He tells them. "You mean that you work for Aron?" Boo-yah!" Ron shouts excitedly. Before Ron gets carried away, Kim grabs his arm and hauls him with her to the safety of the second, smaller half-track.

**Back inside….**

The Mercenary, aka Aron, is pinned down by enemy fire. Now five cartel fighters are now dead. However, now The Mercenary has only three magazines, including the half-empty one already inside his gun. When one of the five surviving South American goons pop up to fire a burst from his Glock 18, The Mercenary fires the rest of the magazine into the threat.

The four 9mm bullets make a bloody mess of the man's chest as the corpse slides down against the wall. As The Mercenary reloads his second-to-last eight-round magazine, he hears a sound. As he hits the deck, a wave of 7.92mm machine gun rounds rip through the room, making bullet holes through the wall.

It also goes through the four remaining gunmen. The remains of the thugs slump to the ground as blood flows out. The Mercenary rushes out to the remains of one of the windows. He starts to grin slightly like a mad man. "Heinz!" He shouts to the soldier with the Stg 44 rifle. Having finished firing off the last of his loaded magazine, Heinz waves back. Suddenly, one of the riflemen gets hit in the chest by an assault rifle. He falls to the ground, motionless. A second man takes an SMG round to the shoulder. As the medic discards the MP 40 to treat the wounded soldier, he doesn't notice the red laser beam. The Mercenary does, however, but before he can shout out a warning, a loud _crack_¸ the retort of a rifle, is heard as the bullet drills a hole though the helmet of the young man, killing him.

The Mercenary heard the sound of the gun directly above him. With a shout, he storms a final set of stairs. He kicks down the door, finding the Berlin Butcher waiting for him. "Ah, now ze prey haz finally decided to show up. A pity you zan't zee me killing ze blonde, or ze normal prozedure to vomen to the red-head," The sadistic killer leers in his thick accent.

Few things truly piss of The Mercenary as what the man just said. "On my life, you will NOT TOUCH THE VAIKIA!" He screams, firing off the whole magazine so fast the barrel is smoking. However, in his rage, the rounds were not aimed, so most are dodged by the German. He fires his rifle in return, the bullet just grazing the left side of The Mercenary's torso. The Mercenary drops the Lugar, not having the time to reload before the Butcher can fire a second round.

With a roar, he charges the now-stunned German. The Mercenary is briefly stunned by a hard slam to his forehead by the butt of the rifle. He reaches out and grapples for it. "You have killed many people in sick and twisted ways. Several of them were my comrades," He growls. The Berliner growls back. "I killed so many, but I don't recall any," The man replies, still trying to free his rifle so as to club The Mercenary.

"How about the raped woman in Paris? Or the man from Poland found with lead poured into his stomach when you shot him? This stops now," The Mercenary promises. With that, the Lithuanian man kicks out with his right leg. His boot-clad foot slams into the left knee cap of his foe. With a sickening snap, the knee breaks. The injured German briefly loosens his grip on the rifle, but that is all that is needed for The Mercenary. He clubs the man to death with his own club, unable to think straight. He hated rapists. Lowest of the low. And the worst were child rapists. No, they could never leave, not without a body bag.

When the red mist lifts from his vision, he sees the bloodied pulp of what used to be a human face. He discards the rifle. Standing up, he rushes out the room, briefly stopping to reload his Lugar pistol with the last magazine he had. While most of the sounds of fighting have died off, there is still some fighting. This needs to be quickly wrapped up, before any more help came to the remaining enforcers.

**Outside…**

Kim grips the edges of her seat hard. Unlike Ron, who is doing it out of nervousness, she is frustrated that she can't go out and help like she wants to. Though, she doesn't like the sound outside. She hears the sounds of the wounded. Then she hears rustling and sees the last seat being taken up by their guardian, Aron. He has a cut on his right eyebrow, and a red stain on his shirt.

Happy to see him relatively unhurt, she gives him a friendly hug, much like if she was hugging her parents. Ron just settles for a high-five. "Viakia, we got to go. Now. We talk more later. Rest easy now, please," The Mercenary tells the two teens, he himself being exhausted.

**Several hours later in Poland…**

The Mercenary gently shakes the shoulders of the two teens curled up with each other. "Kim, Ron, wake up. We're here," He says. The two sleepy teens stumble outside into a large, single room house. "Aron!" A Scottish man says. "Good to see ya laddie!" With that the two shake hands. A mixture of other nationalities have also joined up. Kim, now awake, turns to The Mercenary.

"Whoa, time out. What is going on Aron?" She asks him. "These are my men. They are to help us take down Jack. We are a secret group," Aron says. Now Ron speaks up. "What do you mean 'secret group'? What for?" He asks the next logical question.

"During World War II, there was a horrible man who served in the SS. HE was the worst of the worst. Murderer, rapist, thief. When war ended, he and several score of his soldiers left. The man was Jack's father. My grandfather formed this society to combat the SS, especially Jack's father. Ever since then, we have been chasing down all of Jack's branches. GJ calls us the scum of the earth. That we are murders. Thieves. Criminals. We fight for freedom though. My grandfather, and my father, fought for and died for this cause. Now is the time though for us to bring everything to full circle. Tonight, we rest, sleep, celebrate, and honor the dead. Tomorrow, we leave for our main base, and then to Jack's private mansion. TO VICTORY!" The Mercenary shouts to the soldiers. Men of British, French, and other regions are dressed and armed in both modern-day and WWII-era uniforms and weapons. Drinks are passed around and tales are told.

Aron turns to his two companions. "When we attack, I would like for you to stay close to me. I plan on returning the two of you home, safe and sound. I also have a special plan to tell you tomorrow. For now, spend some time together, enjoy yourselves." Ron grins. "Boo-yah!" He says with a smile. As The Mercenary turns around, a hand grips his right arm.

He turns to see Kim Possible looking at him. "I just want to say thank you for saving me today," The red-head says. Aron gives the duo a kind grin. "Not a problem," He says.

**Jack's Mansion….**

The man in his forties, known as Jack, slams a fist onto his oak desk. "Damn it! Now they are on their way here! Well, I have some surprises for them as well. Guards!"

**And done! Sorry if some parts were sloppy, just wanted to condense the plot of two chapters into one**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mercenary Chapter 7**

**HK II: Hello my fellow writers****! We are nearing the end of the story. But I have plans for a sequel. I want to mention my uncle BP, who passed away from cancer Monday. RIP uncle.**

**The next day….**

Standing on the coast of Lithuanian, his native country, Aron, aka The Mercenary, looks at his target, an island that serves as the home of the villainous criminal Jack. Aron turns back to look at the men and women assembled behind him. Kim Possible and her boyfriend/sidekick Ron Stoppable are dressed in their famous mission clothes. A total of three thousand men and women are also armed and ready.

This was going to be an all-or-nothing fight. Every member had been called up. All weaponry save WMDs would be used. They had a small armor force. A large amount of the corps is made of secretly captured WWII prototypes and/or modified versions of famous tanks. A single Tiger I is present, as well as five Panzer III Ausf J models. One is a command tank with a dummy gun. The next three are all armed with the long-barrel, high-velocity 50mm (2 inch) KwK 39 L60 gun. The fifth tank is an infantry support model. It mounts a short, low-velocity 75mm (3 inch) KwK 37 L24 gun.

The Japanese branch brought with them their three Type 3 Chi-Nu medium tanks, all armed with a high-velocity Type 3 75mm gun. They also brought five amphibious Type 2 Ka-Mi tanks. Each can be fitted with pontoons in the front and rear to provide floatation, and are detachable, as well as armed with a 37mm main gun.

The Russian branch brought mainly the amphibious T-40 light tanks. Each is armed with a 12.7mm DShK machine gun, and there are a score of them. They did bring a heavy tank. A modified KV-1, armed with a long 85mm gun. In addition, a platoon of four T-26 light tanks, led by a T-46 is present.

The American branch brought enough LVT-1, and some Landing Ship, Tank (LST) for all the people present, and the British branch brought a small, light passenger propeller airplane. It can only fit four people, including the pilot, but it is prefect for what The Mercenary has in mind.

"We attack tonight. Long have we awaited this day, my comrades. Long have we watched others suffer to do the scum that we will attack tonight. Men, women, even children will not be safe unless we succeed here and now. The time for us to come full circle is at hand. Some, maybe even most, possibly even all, of us will not be here after tonight. But we must know that we are sacrificing our lives for an even great cause: Freedom! The time of hiding in the shadows ends now. Our name will, for good or ill, be forever remembered as it was meant to be. The name my father's father had picked. The shrike," Aron finishes his little speech.

The German sergeant, Heinz, speaks now. "You heard him lads. Let's get ready to give them a taste!" He says. Cries of "Victory!" and "Let's give 'em hell!" are then heard. Tankers load up their tanks, or refuel them. The LVTs are prepped for landing tonight. Aron turn towards the two he promised to protect.

"Kim, Ron, can you come over here?" He asks the two, who do so. "While they are fighting, we have a mission of our own to do. Before it starts, a pilot is going to fly us over the mansion. We are going to be infiltrating it and take down Jack. Will you be willing to do this?" At this, the teen couple nod. "You have led us this far and not fail in your promise. I doubt you will start now," Kim says, speaking for both her and her boyfriend.

"Good. Now, we will not be using parachutes, but something I think both of you will enjoy. We will be using my gravity boot prototypes. I will teach you how they work," Aron finishes. Kim just smiles, while an excited Ron shouts his trademark line. "Boo-yah!"

Over the next hour, Aron teaches the crime-fighting duo everything about how to use the gravity boots. He also goes over what to expect from Jack. "He has a small private army of elite killers and mercenaries. Inside the mansion he also has several automated defenses. Mostly lasers. Most of his amen will be out front to try to repel the main assault, but a small number will be inside. So stay alert."

**At the island…..**

The man known as Jack surveys the camp/base. His hired army have been digging trenches and foxholes for several days now. Several 105mm howitzers that his father had owned are dug in, as well as two 88mm Flak guns. "Let nothing on this island, or die trying. Because if you don't, I will kill you. And that is not a threat. Merely a fact. Am I understood?" He says in a monotone. "SIR YES SIR!" His hired muscle shout as one.

"For every grunt you kill, you will be rewarded with $100. Every officer, $1,000. For the leader's head, I will pay the person so much money you would drown in it. No mercy, my Corpse-makers," Jack says for encouragement. A look of greed passes through everyone's faces as they set-up, now eager for the fight ahead.

Jack turns and sees a figure standing atop a rock on the opposite shore. "Let's see who us truly the better killer. Aron, The Mercenary, or me, The Human Carver."

**Later….**

The sky turns from a reddish-orange color to the colors of night. Everyone is assembled. "Kim, Ron, tell the pilot to get ready, but do not turn on the engine just yet," Aron says to his wards. The red-head nods and leads her blonde boyfriend to the make-shift airfield. "First wave will be half of the T-40 tanks, with two of the Ka-Mi tanks as escort for the 'Tracks. The rest of the T-40s and Ka-Mi tanks will be the second wave with the rest of the LVTs. Third wave will be the rest of our heavier tanks. Now, I have one last thing I wish to do," Aron says, taking out a flask.

He uncorks it and takes a small sip. "Let our memories live on forever!" He says, passing it to one of the nearby soldiers, who takes a sip and passes it to the next. Other officers do the same thing. Some soldiers put on war paint. Others just run razors over their head, putting on finishing touches to their Mohawks. Sticks of gum and cartons of cigarettes are passed around as well. Aron takes his own one and lights it up.

"If we die tonight, let all know that we died standing up! That we died facing the true enemy! If they try to shower us with so many shells the sky goes dark, then we will simply fight in the shade! Do not count the miles you have marched to here or the minutes it takes to get across the water! Count only the number of the enemy dead! And most importantly, don't stop at the beaches. Only two kinds of people will do so: The dead, and the dying! Now let's get the damn bastards!" Aron shouts his final speech.

At that, men start filing onto the vehicles. Aron rushes to the airplane, checking his weapons. He lost the G11 in Berlin. He has his trusty 9mm Lugar pistol with him, plus one of the only two known models of the Lugar chambered for the .45 ACP. The Shrikes took a fair amount of experimental equipment from Allied testing grounds after World War II. His main weapon is an FG 42 assault rifle. He has twenty-five 20-round box magazines for it with him. He also has a bayonet attachment for it, which he keeps in a scabbard at his side. He climbs into the airplane, and the three wait for him to give the signal to advance. Amphibious tanks start to enter the water. As the moon rises, the stage is set for the final battle between two major forces.

**And done. Sorry for it being short, but was on my time constraint. Next chapter will be part one of the battle!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mercenary Chapter 8**

Silently the first wave moves forward. The leader of the T-40 tanks taking part in the first wave is a rough-speaking man. Serzhant Mikhail Ivanich peers out of his hatch. The amphibious Landing Vehicle, Track are fully loaded to the max, each containing 18 soldiers. Slowly, almost to the point of being painfully slow, the first wave creeps closer and closer to the sandy shore. Serzhant Ivanich then closes the hatch. "All tanks, get ready to be fired upon," He warns the rest of the T-40 tanks. He cocks the 12.7mm DHsK machine gun.

_BANG! CLANG! BOOM!_ The sound of an 88mm gun firing its target, the shell hitting the front of one of the two Type 2 Ka-Mi tanks, and the ammunition rank detonating, blowing the turret off into the water. A second 88mm shell splashes near his tank. "Meeting enemy fire. Keep moving! If you stop in the water, bail out or you're dead!" The Russian equivalent to a sergeant shouts.

The sound of a 105mm gun distracts him. _'What the hell…_

Lance Corporals Nichole Wright looks at the burning remains of the T-40 with fear as the LVT she is on moves on The CO of her squad, a former Gunnery Sergeant named Joe Sledge shakes her shoulder slightly. "Don't focus on the tanks, just keep your head down," He advises. Nichole nods and looks towards the front of the vehicle. _'Dear God, what are we walking into?'_ She thinks to herself nervously.

**Above….**

The Mercenary, aka Aron, sighs at the sight of burning and sinking vehicles in the water. Even though his comrades knew what would happen, it is still painful to think about. A tap on his shoulder distracts him as he looks over at the French pilot. "About there, sir," The young man reports.

Aron nods and informs the two teens he has come to care about. "Stick close to me. As much as it galls me, we got to stay focused on our mission. The whole reason they are out there fighting and dying is to buys us time. Let it not be in vain," The young man says.

_BOOM!_ The plane is rocked by something. "What the hell was that?!" Aron demands. "Triple A fire, sir. I think-Oh shit sir!" The pilot curses. At the last moment, a rare example of a 128mm flak gun was set up for anti-aircraft purposes. The massive gun is being aimed at the relatively small plane. "Sir, get out!" The pilot screams, knowing that a single shot would spell doom for the mission if his passengers perish.

"Kim! Ron! Get out of here! I will be right behind you!" Aron shouts, understanding what the man is saying. Ron hesitates at the door. "Um, are you sure we should jump now?" The blonde teenaged boy asks nervously. His girlfriend rolls her eyes in frustration. "Yes Ron, now let's go!" The red-head says, lightly nudging him. With that, the two jump out, activating the gravity boosters in their boots.

"Ok, KP, this time, I gotta admit, this is awesome," Ron says as they float to the ground. The Mercenary sighs in mild relief once they are ought. "Ok, now your turn pilot," He says before said pilot shoves him out the door. "Sorry sir, but this is for your own safety," The pilot says as he sets the controls on a collision course.

Aron stops his fall and looks up just in time to see a 128mm shell hit the aircraft in the cockpit, shattering it and undoubtedly killing the pilot. However, the plane simply starts a barely controllable dive to the gun. A bright explosion marks the mutual destruction of both.

**On the beachhead…..**

Nichole gasps as her squad commander is killed. Several LVTs lie on the sand, burning. Only three T40 tanks are still working, the rest burning on the beach, or sunk in the water. The sole Ka-Mi is still working. It tries to fire its 37mm gun at the bunkers that are raining fire on the invasion force. The defenders have set up several MG 42 machine guns that are spraying the beach. The second wave is being attacked by 105s and the 88s. She loads a fresh 30-round magazine to her M1 carbine and grips it hard. "WE GOTTA GET OFF THIS BEACH!" A German shouts, firing a round from his Gweher 43 rifle. _"But how?"_

**Behind the defense….**

Aron lands next to the two teens. "Come on, we need to move," He says gruffly. Kim gasps. "What is it KP?" Ron asks her. The normally unshakable redhead is stunned at the carnage in front of her. "They're getting slaughtered out there! We gotta help," She says.

Aron thinks for a second. Part of him, the cold rational killer part is telling him to stay on the mission. The other part, the caring part, agrees with Kim 100%. "Alright, but we just take out those guns. The third wave will take care of the bunkers. Just stay close, ok?" He says. The dynamic duo nod.

The three creep along the field, following the nearest sound of a cannon being fired. Gesturing for Kim and Ron to stay down, Aron pops his head up from the hedge they are using for cover. He sees a 105mm LeFH 18 howitzer. There are only the five men needed to man the gun. All of them are dressed in Waffen-SS uniforms.

"Five guys. Three have rifles, the other two MP submachine guns. Kim, Ron, for this one I want you to stay back. And Ron, I need to give you something," Aron says, pulling out the Lugar that's chambered for the .45 ACP. "Just in case, since you aren't quite as strong in hand-to-hand as Kim is. But only use it to defend yourselves," Aron says, cocking his FG 42.

As the gun crew fires off another HE round, they fail to sense the lone fighter running up behind them. "Oi, bastards! Eat lead!" Aron shouts, spraying the position with all twenty rounds. Three of them are killed, the other two wounded, one mortally. The non-fatal wounded tries to pick up his rifle, but a 9mm bullet to the back of the head puts an end to that.

Aron holsters the smoking Lugar and quickly rifles through the maps. He finds the coordinates and radios them in to the LSD. The crew are given the coordinates to the other two 105 guns and the 5-inch gun crew rushes to take aim.

Meanwhile, Aron rushes back to his two wards. "I took care of the other two. We got to go now though," He urges. Kim and Ron nod and the trio rush towards the main objective, Jack's mansion. Only a single guard stands in front of the back door, while ten stand in the front. Aron looks around the perimeter to make sure nothing else is there before finalizing a plan.

"Ok, here is the plan. We will take the back door. Once inside, you two must find the radio room and help get those soldiers moving here. I will find and hopefully take down Jack. Let's move."

**Outside the back door….**

The lone sentry whistles to himself as he leans against the door. _'At least I get a quiet post,'_ He thinks to himself. Suddenly, a gloved fist knocks him senseless. Aron catches the body so as to make sure it doesn't make a sound, while looking at Kim. "Nice left hook," He says. Ron steps up. "So how do we get in?" The blonde Jew asks. Aron walks over to the locked door. He hisses slightly in irritation at seeing how it is locked. Voice encrypted, hand scanner, passcode, the works. "You two might wanna stand back," The Mercenary says, taking out explosives from his sack.

They stand back as he places them around the door, along with an odd-looking one. "Short-range EMP pulse. Gonna scramble any online systems inside the house. The others are designed to 'quietly' breach a door. Regardless, let me lead in first."

Kim, not wanting to have someone risk his life yet again for her, reluctantly nods. Aron sets the ten second timer and the trio dash for the nearby rocks for cover, which they reach just as the door blows open.

**Back on the beach…**

The five Panzer III tanks roll onto the beach. Immediately they started firing at MG positions. Nichole whoops at the sight. The same German soldier from earlier shouts out as well. "Oh you beautiful babies, you! COME ON! LET"S GO!" He shouts, charging towards one of the long-barreled versions. He climbs on and knocks on the hatch, communicating with the commander for better fire support. Quickly the enemy positions on the beach are overrun and the survivors fall back towards the mansion, where the rest of the still admittedly large force is.

**At the rear….**

Before the dust even fully settles, Aron charges in, Kim and Ron close on his heels. A stunned guard tries to raise the alarm but a single round from his FG 42 rifle silences him. "Let's go! Today, we're taking down Jack, once and for all!"

**And done. Sorry for the wait, shit happened, blah blah blah. Read, review, and enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Mercenary Chapter 9**

**Sorry for the long wait, had some stuff going on. This chapter will be mostly covering the battle outside, because I want to make this interesting. Only a few more chapters left. Please read, enjoy, and review!**

The first rays of light that herald the morning illuminate a scene of gloom. The men and women who had followed The Mercenary have been repulsed all the way back to the beach, incurring near-crippling losses.

"Gunner, enemy Panther at 1 O'clock! Load AP," Unteroffizier Harti Krause orders in his Tiger I. The loader, Panzeroberschütze Wolfgang Krebs. Once he puts in the armor-piercing round into the breech of the 88mm gun of his tank, he shouts to the gunner, "Clear!" Upon hearing that, Gefreiter Volkard Battel, who has trained the gun on the weaker side armor of the enemy tank, instead of the thicker, sloped frontal armor, shouts, "ON THE WAY!" and slams his foot on the firing paddle.

With a loud boom, the 88mm AP round spins out of the barrel, slamming into the side of the target, penetrating the armor and hitting its ammo rack, detonating it and blowing the turret clean off. Meanwhile the driver, Gefreiter Hermann Hübner, sees a squad of Jack's "New SS Army" charging towards the tank. "Hey, hose those bastards down!" He shouts to the radio operator/bow machine gun operator, Panzeroberschütze Johan Backer. He grabs the MG 34 mounted in front of him and cuts the enemy squad down.

Out of all the tanks that were landed, only the Tiger I, the KV-1 with its modified 85mm gun, a single PanzerKampfWagen III Ausf J (with a long barreled 50mm (2 inch) gun), a Type 3 Chi-Nu, two recently-arrived light tanks (a Polish 7TP and a French FCM 36), as well as a few LVTs. About 400 men and women are left out of the 3,000 who had landed. Everything had been going well, until they had run into two, five tank-platoons of Panther tanks. They had been positioned in an ambush, and with the remainders of the 1200 strong "New SS Army" division, had smashed the advancing elements and forced them back to the beach. But now there will be no more running. This is the last throw-of-the-dice stand.

**Inside Jack's mansion….**

Groaning, Aron pushes himself off of the floor. "Aron!" A familiar female voice is registered by him. Putting his right hand to his left side, he feels something warm and moist. He looks to see blood, _his_ blood, dripping from the bullet wound. He looks and sees Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable locked in combat with Jack's four personal "New SS Guardsmen". He sees Jack walk down the hall with his robotic bodyguard as the security door closes behind them. With a roar, The Mercenary grabs his FG 42 and rushes at one of the two soldiers fighting Ron, his assault rifle held like a club.

_Flashback 15 minutes ago_

_With a yell, Aron hoses down the five "New SS" solders with his FG 42 rifle. Two more pop out of a doorway in the hall while Aron needs to reload. Not skipping a beat, he pulls out his faithful Luger and fires several shots. The first one goes down silently with a simple head shot. The second one, however, gets closer before taking five shots to the chest, turning it into a bloody mess._

_Once he reloads both guns, he turns to see his two friends finish taking out the two thugs they were fighting. "Come on! We got to get to Jack and finish him off before the rest of his allies can converge here!" Aron urges._

_Kim nods. "Well, lead the way!" She says in her normal determined voice. Ron nods. "Yeah, I'll show Jack my mad karate skills!" He says, miming said moves…..then accidently backhanding one of the men he just finished with. Both Kim and Aron stop for a moment with a look of shock on their face. Then all three start chuckling at the humor of that being much like a cartoon. Then they move on. Together they kill or (in the two teen's case) knock out any of the "New SS" that try to stop them._

_Finally the trio reach Jack's war room. But before they can do anything, a stun ray knocks the teens backwards, and a bullet hits Aron in the side…._

_Flashback ends_

The warm splatter of brains and grey matter on his hands snaps Aron's mind to the present. A grunt is heard as Kim delivers a strong right hook, knocking out the soldier she was fighting. "Come on! We got to cut him off!" Kim shouts. Aron shakes his head. "You and Ron go ahead, I'll fight Jack and his bodyguard in the meantime. No time for buts, get going!" The young warrior says sternly.

Fearing that their new friend may very well be going to his doom, the two teens nod and run off, hoping to head of the crime lord.

**Back at the beach…**

Battel can feel that something is wrong with the turret after destroying their third Panther tank. He tries to rotate it. "Oh shit! The turrets' jammed!" Shouts Battel to Krause. "We're out of ammo as well," Krebs reports. Krause sighs. "Ok, all crew members, bail out!" He orders. Before Backer gets out, he hears a quick burst of info from command. His face contorts to a look of a mixture of excitement and shock.

Backer quickly gets out and gathers his crew mates. "Guys, we're getting a new tank!" He shouts eagerly. He quickly informs his stunned friends that the reserve force of 300 men and women are being sent in along with a spare tank that didn't have a crew to operate at the time.

Krause looks to see the tank commander of the French FCM 36 infantry tank, Brigadier-chef Nihel Dutertre, pop out of the back of his turret quickly to signal by hand for all French infantry to get either on or behind his tank. The Polish tank was hit by a 75mm shell, disabling the tracks. The stubborn Poles remain in their tank, fighting off Germans with the 37mm main gun, co-axial machine gun, and any hand weapons, as well as being supported by surviving Polish and Lithuanian troops who are crawling up to the tank.

"BANZAI!" Screams the gunner of the Type 3 Chi-Nu, Ittou-hei Jiro Matsumoto. The tank commander, Joutuo-hei Osamu Furukawa, nods appreciatively. "Another enemy half-track destroyed. Loader, keep putting in AP shells," He tells Nitou-hei Yoshitsune Oyama, who grabs yet another shell to be loaded. The driver, Ittou-hei Santaro Kinoshita, fiddles with his mustache while he waits. Next to him, Nitou-hei Shu Hirata, the radio operator/hull machine gunner, pushes up his glasses as he waits for any targets. The fifty-odd surviving Japanese infantrymen and women are crouched behind the tank, waiting to move out at any moment.

Near the front where most of the fighting between infantry is occurring are Lance Corporals Nichole Wright and her new-found German friend, a 22-year old private named Johan Vaerst. The single Panzer III is slightly ahead, blasting aside Jack's half-tracks and mowing down any infantry that tries to stop it. Suddenly, a gout of flame shoots up from the front. "Aw shit! They got it with a Panzerfaust!" Johan cries. Suddenly, one of the side doors on the turret opens up and an injured man falls out onto the ground. Nichole turns to some of her squad. "Give us covering fire!" She shouts as the duo rush towards the wounded tanker. When Johan gets closer, he shouts "COUSIN!" and runs even faster. When she gets closer, she sees that the man was the tank's gunner. The two grab him and drag Gefreiter Lucas Vaerst back to friendly lines and to a medic.

The Russian infantry keep up a heavy storm of machine gun and submachine gun fire, along with a few rifles. Behind them lies a massive KV-1 tank with an 85mm gun. At his own risk, Starshiy Serzhant Potap Grebenshcikov pops his head out of the command hatch to try to get a better view of his tank's surroundings. "50mm AT gun, 600 meters. Load HE!" HE shouts to the gunner and loader. When he has placed the HE round into the breech, Yefreytor Vladimir Nelogichnyy shouts clear. Meanwhile, the gunner, Serzhant Fedot Ruchkin, finishes training the gun on the anti-tank cannon. Grebenshcikov then shouts an order.

"FIRE!" At that, Ruchkin presses on the foot pedal to launch the shell. The HE shell hits just behind the gun, killing or disabling the five-man crew. A second AP shot simply smashes the gun into scrap metal. In the front, the radio operator, Mladshiy Serzhant Leonid Sukharev, keeps his hands on the 7.62mm DT machine gun in front of him while looking at the driver, Yefreytor Rustam Pogudin. Pogudin says, "Keep your eyes on your periscopes."

Suddenly the area is rocked by 75- and 37-mm rounds from Panther tanks and anti-tank guns, respectively. Only 6 of the deadly medium tanks are left, but at the moment that is more than enough to crush the dwindling defenders. The 7TP, finally out of ammo, is abandoned by its crew and the 100 Polish soldiers pulling back with the crew. The German, French, British, and American soldiers are also pushed back towards the Japanese and Russian position.

Krause and his comrades wait near the edge of the water once they see the lonely, damaged LST moving towards them. Furukawa pops out of his hatch to direct the Japanese soldiers when a 75mm slams right into the fuel tank area. The fuel ignites inside the tank, creating a raging inferno inside. The Chi-Nu commander tries to get out of the turret when suddenly he throws his arms into the air screaming, before falling back into the turret as a gush of flame erupts. A half-dozen infantry that were on the tank are also engulfed in flame, causing shrieking forms to roll in agony on the ground. A second shell slams into the burning hull, setting off the ammo rack, blowing the turret off. The Japanese infantry is quickly mowed down by machine guns and HE shells as they vainly scurry for new cover, having been left fatally exposed.

Johan grimly fights on, firing his Gweher 43 self-loading rifle. Despite being down to only 200 men and women, the survivors fight on twice as hard for every comrade killed. Nichole fires a burst with her M2 carbine, nailing an enemy soldier in the chest with five shots. Johan blasts the head of an officer standing nearby.

Krause and his crew quickly rush over to the LST as soon as it opens its doors. Battel gives an excited shout when the five men see their new tank: The deadly PanzerKampfWagen Tiger Ausf B "Köngstiger", or more simply known as the Tiger II. The tank they see before them is mounted with the main production 'Henschel' turret, which contains one of the deadliest tank guns of the Second World War, the KwK 43 L/71 88mm gun. The tank has sloped frontal armor, and can be as thick as 7 inches in some places of the war machine.

As the additional reinforcements of 300 men and women rush forward to help their comrades, the five Germans quickly get inside their mount. Hübner starts the V-12 Maybach engine. Krebs places one of the AP rounds into the breech of the 20.5-foot long main gun while Backer loads his machine gun in the hull position. Krause looks in his cupola, getting ready to spot any possible targets. Before the tank is even on the beach, he has already found one: The lead Panther of the second, fully-intact "New SS" Panther platoon. He calls to Battel.

"Target, Panther tank, straight ahead. Range 800 meters," He says. Battel quickly lines up the gun sights on the front of the Panther's hull, confidant in the armor penetration of the 88. "FIRE!" At that, Battel pushes the trigger, sending the 88mm armor-piercing shell straight through the armor of the command tank, destroying it. A second Panther is disabled by an 85mm shell destroying the left track. A second 88mm shell leaves it a burning pyre. "Driver, forward! Load HE! Gunner, 37mm AT gun 1,000 meters, 1 0'clock, FIRE!" Krause commands, wanting to push forward while the remaining enemy Panther tanks are in disarray.

Johan and Nichole, along with the two-man crew of the FCM 36, rally the battle-hardened and weary troops into one last charge. "COME ON! YOU BASTARDS WANNA LIVE FOREVER?" Shouts Nichole. Johan also shouts encouragement. "COME ON! FOR THE FATHERLAND! FOR HOME, LAND, AND FAMILY!" With a cry, the 500 men and women charge towards the disorganized "New SS" lines, the Tiger II in the lead. With a bang, the turret of a third panther is blown off when an 88mm shell detonates its ammo rack. Slowly, bit-by-bit, Jack's men are forced to give ground, despite having originally outnumbering them, now at a force strength of two undamaged and one damaged Panther tanks, and roughly 700 soldiers.

**Inside the mansion….**

Aron runs as fast as he can to catch up to his query. Already he is down to six spare 20-round magazines for his FG 42. But the bullets have been well used, leaving two dozen bodies behind him alone. As another soldier tries to gun him down with an MP 40 submachine gun, Aron simply fires a single, well-aimed round that hits the man just below his right eye, killing him. Two more soldiers, each with bolt-actions, are gunned down in a short five-round burst.

Finally, he catches up to Jack and his robotic bodyguard, which looks a lot like a metallic human skeleton. "Ah, look what the cat dragged in. You're an insistent bastard, I'll give you that. Sadly, that will not be enough to save you. Your forces are on the ropes, and your friends have deserted you. Poor, poor Aron. All alone with no one to save him. Don't worry," The crime lord coos. "We'll be making sure that nothing bothers you ever again," He finishes with a smirk.

Aron, determined that if he does die he will still take Jack with him, rises his weapon. Suddenly it is ripped from his hands by the bodyguard, who tosses it to a corner in the room. Then he grabs Aron by the throat and, with only one hand, lifts the young man off his feet. "Oh, I forgot to mention my new bodyguard. I call him Terminator. You like?" Jack asks rhetorically, as Aron struggles to breath.

Just before the robot can tighten his grip and snap Aron's neck, a grappling hook wraps itself around his right leg and, with a sudden pull, is knocked to the floor, releasing Aron. Jack looks around, infuriated to have this moment be interrupted. "WHO DARES TO INTERFERE?" He angrily demands. A female voice is heard.

"You forgot one minor detail, Jack. Aron is not alone," Kim Possible says, hands on her hips while her boyfriend Ron helps up a coughing Aron. Jack simply shrugs as his Terminator bodyguard gets back up. Very well, this make things easier. Now all three of my targets will be removed at once," He smirks. With a single look, the three friends charge at the two, determined to give it their all in this final battle.

**And done! The next chapter will be the final tle. Please stay tune and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Mercenary Chapter 10**  
**Hello hello hello! Welcome back my fellow readers and writers! The big final fight scene is in this chapter. If you want to, play duel of fates for the battle from Star Wars or Anakin vs Obi-Wan for the duel.**

Jack draws a rapier well his Terminator bodyguard takes up a fighting stance. Aron draws his bayonet for his FG 42 and uses it like a short sword. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable also take up fighting stances.

For a moment, the two side3s stand still. Then they lunge at each other. Aron slams his shoulder into Jack, knocking him back into the next room. The Terminator leaps and swings both metallic fists downward, creating two craters where the teen duo were just standing. "Ugh, the one time I _really _need my battle suit since junior year, and now this," The frustrated redhead says. "KP!" Ron shouts. Kim spins around to see the robot towering above her, ready to pummel her.

With a yell, the blonde does a flying kick, only for the robot to grab him by the foot and spin him around, slamming him into the wall. He then slumps to the ground, alive but with the breath knocked out of him. Kim quickly recovers, doing a backflip, using her momentum to kick the head of the Terminator. The humanoid robot is knocked back about a foot, but doesn't fall. Kim's eyes narrow a little bit. "This might be a challenge," She mutters.

**In the other room…**

Aron barely manages to sidestep a thrust of Jack's rapier, slashing with his sword. The skilled duelist parries with his blade. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to even have a hope of winning," He taunts. Aron takes the moment to kick out into his arch-foe's breadbasket.

The older man grunts and staggers back a step. "Low blow, even for a hired gun," He growls venomously. Aron just shrugs. "You said I had to do better," He retorts with another swipe. Jack parries again, but this time, he flicks his wrist to knock the blade out of Aron's hand. The bayonet goes skidding behind him.

"Oh, looks like its game over for someone," Jack says with a fake sing-song voice. Aron growls, getting very annoyed by the taunts. Jack pulls his arm back, preparing to skewer his adversary like a pig….

"FALL, DAMN YOU, FALL!" Curses a flustered Kim. Her boyfriend still knocked out, she is left fighting the Terminator. She tries to deliver a round-house kick to its head, but it blocks her leg with a robotic arm. Quickly recovering, she narrowly dodges a right hook that would have been able to knock her head off.

Behind the deadly robot, Ron stirs. "Did someone get the number of that bus that hit me?" The blonde groans as he pushes himself up. Then he remembers where he is, and what knocked him out. "KP!" He shouts to his girlfriend, rushing up and body slamming into the humanoid killer.

Seeing the android pushed off-balance, Kim does a flying kick that sends it smashing through a wall. At first nothing moves, but then a skeletal hand made of metal bursts through the rubble. Despite being battered, the Terminator stands up. Despite having one of its arms sparking and moving slowly, their robotic foe steps forward. The two lovers look at each other. They now that come hell or high water, they will do it together.

**Outside…**

"DON'T STOP! PUSH FORWARD! FOR GOD'S SAKE MEN, FORWARD!" Johan shouts to the soldiers following him and Nichole. With the arrival of the Tiger II, the tide has changed once more, in the favor of the attackers. The "New SS Army" is now reduced to a pitiful 200 men and two Panther tanks. The four hundred attackers are now pushing these numbers into an encirclement, hoping to end the battle by forcing them to surrender, but also willing to wipe them out to a man.

Soon they are surrounded. "Throw down your arms and surrender! This is your first and only warning!" Nichole shouts. For a few minutes a tense lull occurs. Then a private steps forward and throws down his assault rifle. He is followed by another, and another, and another, until almost everyone has surrendered. The officers, who like their predecessors, refuse to surrender and try to fire off more shots with pistol, but they are quickly killed by their own soldiers, fearing for their own lives. One of the two Panther tanks tries to aim its gun at the KV-1, but the other fires first, destroying its comrade. Then the crew dismounts, leaving the tank still operational.

In the turret, Unteroffizier Harti Krause observes this. Seeing that it is safe, he pops open his hatch and signals for Johan to come over. "We got to push into the mansion and assist the boss," The tank commander informs the German infantryman.

**Back inside the mansion…..**

With a flick of Jack's wrist, a streak of blood forms over Aron's right cheek. "Stand still!" Jack growls. Unable to get close to his short sword, the Lithuanian ducks and weaves the swipes his foe makes. Seeing an opening, Aron sends a strong kick to the crime lord's stomach, knocking him back into the doors of another room.

Seeing two empty suits of armor, one on either side of the doorway frame, Aron snatches a broadsword from one of them before running in to confront a recovered Jack. With a growl, the two men engage in a fierce display of sword dueling.

Soon both foes are sweating, Jack having a shallow cut over his forehead, Aron's right cheek still leaking blood. The two charge at each other, when they both gasp. Jack's head lands on the floor with a dull _thunk_, his body still standing for about half a second before toppling to the ground. Aron drops the blood-splattered broadsword and removes the rapier stuck in his left side. Grimacing, Aron feels that it has just barely missed his gut. That means that while it will be painful, the wound is far from lethal.

Aron now stares at the headless body and spits on it in contempt before limping away, wanting to assist his two friends in their battle against Jack's bodyguard…..

With a strong punch to the jaw, Kim is sent flying into the wall, the breath being knocked out of her. "KP!" A concerned Ron shouts before a kick to the chest sends him flying right next to her. The two teens struggle to gain the strength needed to get back up as the Terminator calmly walks towards them. Ron closes his eyes, while Kim stares defiantly at it. When the robot is about 6 feet away, the two prepare to enter the void when the unexpected happens.

A rocket slams into the right side of the robot, sending it flying through the doorway. Five more rockets follow it into the neighboring room, causing such an explosion that the room collapses in on itself. A few seconds go by and the only sounds heard are Kim and Ron coughing and some rubble sliding down to the ground.

Once the dust settle, the two look to see a squad of Aron's men and women being led by Johan and Nichole. Several soldiers are kneeling, holding Bazookas or Panzerfausts. Then a bleeding Aron stumbles in on the scene. Johan rushes up to his leader, concerned. "Sir, you're bleeding! Are you hurt badly? What happened?" He asks.

Aron just waves them aside. "Where are the teens? Are they okay?" He asks in return. "Aron!" An excited redhead shouts as she tackles her friend to the ground, Ron helping the wounded Aron back up. "You're alive," The three say to each other at once. "You guys are safe now. Jack is dead. And it seems that his robot is down for the count as well," He remarks drily, seeing the carnage.

Knowing that by now the authorities are on their way, there is little talk as the KV-1, Tiger II, FCM 36, and captured Panther tank are loaded first along with the wounded in the damaged LST. Seeing a merchant ship lying by Jack's private docking facility, it is commandeered for the survivors and the prisoners to also escape.

Once the two ships are a safe distance away from the battered island battlefield, Aron looks for his two charges. "I will arrange for a private jet to take the two of you home immediately. I am going to have to go underground with my group, to spend time recovering our strength," He informs the weary teens.

"Will we see you again?" Ron asks, Kim also nodding. Aron chuckles. "Count on it," He says with a grin.

**And only one more chapter left. Sorry if the ending is a bit shoddy. Just been following way behind, this was supposed to be posted two to three weeks ago.**


	11. Epilogue

**The Mercenary Epilogue**

Two Lithuanian policemen walk into the gutted remains of Jack's mansion. The whole day has been spent trying to figure out what the hell had occurred here, and they were the last ones on the island, simply doing a simple check for anything they might have missed.

They stop near a caved-in room, pulling out cigarettes and lighting them. They idly converse about possible theories of what caused the burning wrecks and large number of bodies.

Suddenly, in the darkened room the noise of shifting rocks is heard. One of the men investigate. Climbing through the rubble, he tries to peer through the inky darkness. Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his chest, then nothing.

Meanwhile, the other waits. After five minutes, he grows concerned. When he sees his companion's jacket, he starts to call out, asking what happens, when he notices something covered in a sticky red substance extending through the back. Drawing his pistol, a rock hits his head, causing massive brain damage and killing him. His comrade's body is thrown on top of his as the killer steps into the dying rays of the evening sunlight.

"_Pathetic. You and your species don't deserve to be the dominant species. Now it is time for a new age,"_ It thinks while the light glints off a damaged silvery metal. The Terminator, missing an arm, still functions. With its master dead, now it plans to make the perfect world. _"Now enters the dawn of the age of MACHINES!"_

**And done! Thank you all sooooooo much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing this story. When I started this I thought that it would be a stupid idea that no one would like. Well, guess I am wrong. So, if you got any questions, please PM at any time, and I will get back to you as soon as I can, unless I am at school, in which case I will answer by 3:15 PM Eastern Time zone.**

**PS: There will be a sequel ;)**


End file.
